


A NEW AGE

by loftykastle



Series: A NEW AGE [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Drama, Original Character(s), Other, ill add tags as it progresses, it can get violent if you have ever read warriors you would know, tw for implied abuse (crimsonstars treatment of owlflight)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 08:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18656656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loftykastle/pseuds/loftykastle
Summary: Thunderclan, Windclan, Riverclan, Shadowclan.The four original clans long left behind, four new clans formed in a new territory.Treeclan, Meadowclan, Stoneclan, Marshclan.The warrior code modified to keep more peace, and new traditions blossom. All was well, and these clans prospered.Until greed and ambition took over the hearts of their leaders.The Dark Forest has its hold on the hearts of many cats of these four clans; and threatens to destroy all that was built from the ground up.Its time for this terror to end, and a new age to begin.





	1. ALLEGIANCES

TREECLAN 

_Forest covered terrains with very little open space. Camp is in the midst of a pile of fallen trees and rocky ledges. Primary prey items are squirrel and small birds. Borders Marshclan to the west and Stoneclan to the east, Meadowclan is north; this makes Treeclan the southernmost clan._

 

\-----------------------

 

LEADER:    **Bumblestar (formerly Bumblebelly)**

large, fluffy brown tabby tom (dark brown w/ black stripes) with greying around his muzzle, bright green eyes and a loud boisterous attitude; fun-loving and on the older side.

 

DEPUTY:     **Stormclaw**

muscular, dark grey, sleek furred tabby tom (black stripes) with piercing blue eyes. stoic expressions, and rather quiet (can be interpreted as shy). organizes most hunting and border patrols

 

APPRENTICE:  **Turtlepaw**

young, bright blue-eyed tom with dappled blue-grey fur (rather fluffy). polar opposite of his mentor, expressive and energetic.

 

MEDICINE CAT:  **Frogthroat**

sleek ginger tom with green eyes. soft spoken, knowledgeable and creative.

 

APPRENTICE:  **Petalpaw**

young, pale cream cat with amber eyes. helpful and kind to all that enter the medicine den. fast learner and quick to action.

 

WARRIORS:

 

**Flamewing**

ginger tabby tom with amber eyes, and a bit fluffy around the chest.. warm and kind personality, like a father figure to most apprentices. kits in the nursery love his stories! senior warrior.

 

**Silvertalon**

sleek grey tom with blue eyes. well rehearsed in battle, agile and cunning. finds humor in almost any situation and a great conversationalist.

 

**Otterwhisker**

fluffy brown she-cat with a white underbelly and amber eyes. excitable and fun, but is reserved when the situation calls for it. a little intimidated by stormclaw, but mostly by his seriousness. great starclan, no cat can be that serious all the time, can they?

 

**Dappletail**

tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.

 

**Mossfur**

sleek, grey and white splotched tom with green eyes. a little arrogant and narcissistic, but (most of the time) means well.

 

APPRENTICE:  **Shrewpaw**

small grey tom with spiky fur and blue eyes. a bit timid, but very polite. trying his best to impress his mentor and Turtlepaw. he’s trying his Hardest.

 

**Sagecloud**

former Marshclan warrior, fled when Crimsonstar became leader. ginger and white tom with blue eyes. friendly and wise, quickly adapted to Treeclan’s lifestyle; welcomed with open arms.

 

APPRENTICE:  **Beetlepaw**

young black tom with blue-green eyes. goofy and fun, a little aloof but gets the job done.

 

**Sparrowfeather**

brown-and-white cat with amber eyes.

 

**Dewpool**

black she-cat with amber eyes. no nonsense personality, speaks her mind.

 

**Hareleap**

light brown tom with green eyes.

 

**Dustnose**

sandy colored she-cat with bright pink nose, amber eyes.

 

**Pinestripe**

brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

 

**Larchfur**

white she-cat with black ears and paws, with blue eyes.

 

QUEENS: 

 

**Hollyshine**

fluffy, cream furred she-cat with warm green eyes. no current kits, helps in the nursery.

 

ELDERS: 

 

**Sandpelt**

cream-colored-tabby she-cat with green eyes. sweet and a grandmother figure to many kits and apprentices of the clan.

 

 

 

 

 

 

MARSHCLAN 

_Damp marsh and stream area with small “island” like areas among the murk. Camp is in the driest area of the territory with dens made of tree branches and dried mud. Primary prey items are fish and small amphibians, occasional birds. Treeclan is to the east and Meadowclan to the west; Stoneclan is north._

 

_\------------------------------_

 

LEADER:  **Crimsonstar (formerly Crimsonpath)**

large, muscular dark ginger tom with black splotches and piercing green eyes. took the former leader’s (Russetstar) last life after claiming the spot of deputy. weaseled his way into the position by buttering up the leader’s daughter (Owlflight) and gaining Russetstar’s trust; he slayed him in the night and took his last life. ruthless and cold, believes that it is his right to rule the four clans. slowly training the clan to kill. manipulates Owlflight in to keeping quiet about the truth about what happened to her father. some of his friends helped further this plot along (marked with a ~). trying to get the clan to blindly follow him.

 

DEPUTY:  **Owlflight**

light brown cat with tufts of white fur on their chest and paws, splotches of white by their green eyes. usually kind and rather professional, a bit silly around the right cats and a strategist. made deputy by Crimsonstar as a way to keep them close to him and monitored. terrified of this leader, secretly plotting a rebellion against him.  _(members of that rebellion are marked with a *)_

 

MEDICINE CAT:  **Bluefeather***

blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes. quiet and doesn’t speak much. appalled by crimsonstar’s ruthlessness and hatred towards the other clans. believes in seeing the good in everything but wants crimsonstar gone.

 

WARRIORS: 

 

**Volewhisper ~**

sleek brown tom with amber eyes, cunning in battle and quick to disappear.

 

**Embertuft ~**

fluffy ginger tom with blue eyes, determined and hardworking. a bit aloof, but works well with Volewhisper.

 

**Scarstripe ~**

LARGE black tom with a white underbelly and large blue eyes. large scar across right shoulder. rarely speaks, many are intimidated by his size.

 

**Mudpelt***

brown tom with amber eyes

 

**Violetmist ~**

white-and-ginger splotched tabby tom with green eyes. shy and timid, but that can flip on a dime and he can be quick to anger.

 

**Appleheart***

ginger she-cat with amber eyes.

 

**Rainshadow***

black cat with green eyes.

 

APPRENTICE:  **Daisypaw***

young cream she-cat with blue eyes.

 

**Squirrelfoot**

brown tom with white back paws and amber eyes.

 

**Toadleap***

brown and white speckled tom with green eyes.

 

**Troutfin**

grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

 

**Cricketstep***

brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

 

**Finpelt**

tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes.

 

**Thunderleaf***

large ginger cat with green eyes.

 

**Streamheart***

pale grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

 

**Rockpath***

dark brown tom with amber eyes.

 

**Firepelt***

ginger she-cat with amber eyes.

 

QUEENS: 

 

**NONE FOR NOW.**

 

ELDERS: 

 

**Brambleburr***

brown tabby she-cat with green eyes; Owlflight’s mother.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

STONECLAN 

_Rocky terrain with most vegetation being shrubs and moss. Camp is situated at one of the higher points of the territory with dens being situated in small cave-like structures in the rocks. Primary prey items are birds with some small mammals like mice and rats. Treeclan is to the west and Meadowclan to the east, with Marshclan to the north._

 

_\-----------------------------------------_

 

LEADER:  **Sunstar**   **(formerly Sunpelt)**

sleek golden tabby tom with bright amber eyes. cunning and clever, charismatic and finds it easy into manipulating other cats into doing what he wants. while not as ambitious to take over the whole forest as Crimsonstar, he believes the other clans to be inferior and views them as elite, even sometimes refusing to go to the gatherings all together. his ideology is dangerous, as some cats were starting to adopt it.

 

DEPUTY:  **Icemask**

muscular black tom with white fur surrounding his amber eyes. extremely faithful to Sunstar rather than the warrior code, obedient and quiet.

 

MEDICINE CAT:  **Flintstep**

small grey tom with blue eyes, and blind in one eye.

 

WARRIORS: 

 

**Addertail**

large brown tabby tom with amber eyes. quick witted and a charmer. Weaselclaw’s twin.

 

**Weaselclaw**

smaller brown tabby tom with amber eyes. polite but sharp-tongued. Addertail’s twin.

 

**Foxwhisker**

ginger tom with a white underbelly and green eyes. he tries to be a charmer. he tries.

 

**Ambernose**

long-furred tortoiseshell she-cat with a bright pink nose, with amber eyes. narcissist.

 

**Spiderheart**

long-furred black tom with white paws and tail tip, with amber eyes. also a narcissist.

 

**Tigermask**

brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.

 

APPRENTICE:  **Snakepaw**

brown tom with green eyes.

 

**Brackenpelt**

dark ginger tabby tom with blue eyes. relaxed and humorous, spends most of his time lounging when he should be on patrol.

 

**Snowfall**

white cat with blue eyes.

 

**Frecklefur**

light brown tom with white spots, amber eyes.

 

**Antclaw**

brown tom with white paws and amber eyes.

 

APPRENTICE:  **Flypaw**

grey tabby she-cat with green eyes.

 

**Minnowtail**

cream-colored tom with green eyes.

 

**Boulderfoot**

muscular grey tom with green eyes. patient and kind, and a favorite among apprentices for his brotherly attitude. upholds honor and the warrior code above all, so he is greatly disappointed in Sunstar.

 

**Hawktalon**

large black tom with a tuxedo coloration, with amber eyes. wants what is best for the clan and the cats within; believes that all the clans are different, but not inherently superior or inferior to another. like Boulderfoot, greatly upholds the warrior code, and is disgusted by Sunstar.

  


QUEENS: 

 

**Mouseleap**

small light brown she-cat with splotches of cream colored fur, and green eyes. gentle and shy, loves her clan and her home and her daughter. serious when it calls for it, and can have a nasty temper that flares in battle.

 

KITS:  **Rosekit**

small cream colored she-cat with green eyes that she just opened!

 

ELDERS: 

 

**NONE FOR NOW.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

MEADOWCLAN 

_Open grassy terrain with very little tree coverage, some small hills. Camp is situated in one of the few tree-covered spots in the territory with dens being made from fallen trees and being dug a bit into the ground. Primary prey items are small mammals such as shrews, voles, and the occasional rabbit. Stoneclan to the west and Marshclan to the east, Treeclan is to the north._

 

_\----------------------------------_

 

LEADER:  **Sharpstar (formerly Sharpeyes)**

LARGE black tom with piercing green eyes. spends most of his time loafingabout and getting his deputy to do work for him. not a terrible leader, just an old and lazy one.

 

DEPUTY:  **Specklepelt**

white cat with black spots all over their fur, blue eyes. determined and kind, leads the clan in a way that boosts the morale of the cats. fierce in battle but gentle at home.

 

APPRENTICE:  **Goldenpaw**

golden tabby tom with blue eyes. former apprentice of Stoneclan, fled after being an apprentice there for 5 moons; was appalled by his own father’s bloodlust. Sharpstar accepted him into the clan quickly, and placed him under Specklepelt’s guidance for his last moon of training. a kind soul with a yearning for justice.

 

MEDICINE CAT:  **Hazecloud**

young cream-furred tom with green eyes. hastily made medicine cat after his mentor passed right before the end of his training. hot tempered but still level headed and intelligent.

 

WARRIORS: 

 

**Lionfur**

large white tom with black ears and tail tip, blue eyes. former loner named Lion, but taken in by the clan after saving Copperclaw (then Copperpaw) from a fox. can be thought as a bit rough around the edges and a bit hard to socialize with, but is a caring soul deep down, even if he doesn’t show it.

 

**Copperclaw**

ginger tom with blue eyes. boisterous and loud, easily excited. can be a bit scatterbrained, but is loyal and kind.

 

**Leafpelt**

cream furred cat with blue eyes.

 

APPRENTICE:  **Lilypaw**

white she-cat with grey splotches, green eyes.

 

**Icefang**

white tom with blue eyes. has a fiery temper.

 

**Pebblefoot**

ginger tom with green eyes. a jokester with all cats, laid back and even tempered.

 

**Pikefur**

large white tom with green eyes. surprisingly timid and soft spoken for a cat his size. be gentle with him.

 

**Skunkpelt**

black-and-white tom with amber eyes. boisterous and loud like Copperclaw, but not as excitable; the two can get into a lot of trouble.

 

**Blackheart**

muscular black tom with amber eyes. more of the reserved type, quiet and tends to observe. only one seemingly able to keep Pebblefoot and Icefang from killing each other.

 

APPRENTICE:  **Fawnpaw**

ginger she-cat with a white underbelly and paws with green eyes. Crimsonstar’s daughter, wants to grow stronger to prove she is not like him. a bit cold when you first meet her, but she warms up quickly and is loving and kind.

 

**Eaglesong**

brown and white tom with amber eyes. laid back and sweet, though a bit shy. helpful on patrol and in hunting patrols, loves his clan and his home.

 

**Kestrelflight**

muted tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.

 

QUEENS:

 

**Robinsong**

ginger she-cat with green eyes. former mate of Crimsonstar and fled Marshclan before the birth of her kit (Fawnpaw). helps out in the nursery.

 

ELDERS:

 

**Brindlepelt**

dapple grey tom with amber eyes and much greying around his muzzle. an old man who deserves some rest after all of the hard fought battles he’s won. everyone’s grandpa figure


	2. PROLOGUE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There will be lights to illuminate that darkness, and we must help those lights burn strong."

Moonlight shines upon the grassy terrain and reflects off of the surface of a small body of clear water. A small grey tom sits near the water’s edge, his coat illuminated by the dim light. His blue eyes seemingly lost in a trance as he stares at the water below.

“Goosewing.”

The tom’s head lifts up towards the voice, dipping his head as a large ginger tom sits beside him.

“Russetstar,” he meows, his gaze lowering back down to the Moonpool.

“... What do you see?” Russetstar asks quietly, gazing down at the Moonpool himself. The former Marshclan leader’s voice seemed to tremble as he spoke, as if he did not want to know what Goosewing could see.

“The clans are on their way to the Great Oak,” he states, “the Gathering should be starting soon.” He could feel Russetstar tense beside him, the former leader’s fur prickling with anxiety.

He lifts his head up to look up at the ginger tom, frowning. “I understand you are worried, Russetstar, but Starclan cannot interfere with-”

“Why can’t we?” he retorts rather quickly, taking the former medicine cat by surprise, “Why can’t we assist them? The Dark Forest has an obvious hold on many of these cats; can we really do nothing?!” He starts to raise his voice, sheathing and unsheathing his claws into the dirt below his paws.

“I understand you’re upset, Russetstar!” Goosewing yowls, his own voice starting to waver, “But there’s nothing we can do… We can only hope that cats come to their senses.”

Russetstar opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by a soft mew of an approaching cat.

“He’s right, you know.”

A cream-tabby she-cat walks slowly into the clearing, walking towards the former Marshclan leader and resting the tip of her tail on his shoulder.

“We know you’re worried about your family, your clan, all of the clans,” she trails off, glancing down to the Moonpool, “we are too.”

“Good to see you too, Seedheart,” Goosewing says softly, nodding to the former Meadowclan medicine cat. She nods back at him, and presses herself against Russetstar as she feels him begin to shake.

“I just… don’t understand why this could have happened,” Russetstar’s voice is just above a his, digging his claws into the earth below his paws, “Crimsonstar’s tyranny… Sunstar’s cruelty… Sharpstar’s apathy! How could we have let it get this bad?!”

The former medicine cats wince at the enraged hiss that leaves the former Marshclan leader's mouth, both pressing against him in an attempt to calm the former leader.

“It has been many, many, many Leafbares since the founding of our clans,” she mewed softly, “and our journey to new territory after leaving the territory of the original clans..”

“That doesn’t make me feel any better,” Russetstar says dryly.

“Let me finish,” Seedheart retorts, resuming her previous thoughts. “But we follow the warrior code with honor and pride; our cats have lived in more harmony than the original clans ever had.”

“Starclan watched over us, and now it is our turn as members of Starclan to provide guidance,” Gooswing interjects, “The Dark Forest can never take that away from us. We will always be there to point cats in the right direction.”

“Our time now is to help better the lives of the living clan cats to help them learn from our mistakes.” 

The three cats turn their heads at the sound of the approaching voice to see a dark she-cat padding forward, sitting across from the group at the Moonpool.

“Nightstar.”

The former Treeclan leader dips her head, glancing down at the Moonpool and flattening her ears.

“The Dark Forest may have a hold on some of the hearts of our cats, but hope is the one thing that will keep the clans afloat.”

“What are you saying?”

The she-cat lifts her head, her blue eyes burning with an intensity that could light the plains ablaze.

 

_“There will be lights to illuminate that darkness, and we must help those lights burn strong."_


	3. CHAPTER 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A memory of the past and a tense gathering.

_“Crimsonpaw!”_

_The loud squeak of Owlkit’s voice drew the apprentice’s attention away from his fresh-kill, watching as they stumble when they bounded towards him. He couldn’t help but chuckle as Owlkit shook their fur when they stopped, trying to maintain their balance._

_“Can I help you, Owlkit?” he meowed, amused by their enthusiasm._

_“Can you show me some of the battle moves you learned from training today?” they mew, sitting up straight with their chest puffed out and their tail curled over their paws, “I’m going to be an apprentice soon! I wanna get a head start!”_

_Crimsonpaw couldn’t help but laugh at their theatrics, crouching down slightly to stretch. He grunts, standing up straight again as he nods his head towards a more open clearing of camp._

_“Come on, Owlkit, I’ll show you,” he mews, his tone amused, “but I’ll be only showing you hunting moves; a kit your size doesn’t need to be thinking about fighting moves just yet.”_

Owlkit was going to protest, but was immediately silenced upon seeing that Crimsonpaw had started to move on without them. They practically had to trot to keep up with the large apprentice, as their kitten legs were only a fraction of his.

_“You ready?”_

Owlkit responds with an enthusiastic nod.

_“That,” he motions to a leaf a few tail lengths ahead with the tip of his tail, “will be our ‘prey’ for this, okay?” He looks to Owlkit to see if they understood, to which they responded with another nod._

_Crimsonpaw crouches down low to the ground, making sure to keep his tail low but above ground._

_“When hunting, you want to make sure your belly and tail are not dragging on the ground,” he takes a few paw steps forward, “as that easily can scare prey away. You need to be low enough as not to be seen but high enough so that you are not dragging against the ground.”_

_Owlkit nodded in acknowledgement, watching as Crimsonpaw crept closer and closer to the leaf._

_“And when you strike,” he pauses, readying his haunches and tensing his muscles before springing forward, grabbing the leaf between his paws, “make sure you do it quick and with precision.”_

_“Wow!” Owlkit’s eyes were wide with amazement, their fur prickling with excitement. “That was amazing Crimsonpaw! Can I try? Please?” They bound up to him, their eyes looking up at him expectantly. They would be an apprentice within the next two moons! They were dying to practice some moves to be ahead of the game._

_“Okay, okay,” he laughs, taking a step back so that Owlkit would relax, “we’ll practice the stance, okay? Do what I just did.”_

_Owlkit nodded enthusiastically, shaking their fur before stretching a bit. They then crouch to the floor, trying their best to imitate Crimsonpaw’s approach._

_“Not bad, Owlkit,” he purrs, full of praise as he takes a step forward, “but your belly is just a little too close to the ground. Besides that, you’ve pretty much got the stance down.”_

“Really?” Owlkit mews, turning to look at Crimsonpaw with wide eyes.

_“I think so too,” a deep voice meows in response, quickly becoming a purr of praise. Both Crimsonpaw and Owlkit turn their heads towards the voice, to see the clan leader padding towards them._

_“Russetstar!” Owlkit bounds up to their father, purring as they rub affectionately against his ginger fur._

_“Hello, Owlkit,” he chuckles, resting his nose on top of their forehead before acknowledging Crimsonpaw with an amused meow, “Crimsonpaw.”_

_Crimsonpaw dips his head respectfully at his leader. “Russetstar.”_

_“Russetstar! Crimsonpaw was showing me some hunting moves! He’s helping me so I can become Marshclan’s greatest apprentice!” Owlkit puffs out their chest, their voice shining with exaggerated confidence that causes the two toms to chuckle._

_“You’ll make a fine apprentice in a few moons, Owlkit,” Russetstar purrs, licking the top of their head much to Owlkit’s protest. He turns to Crimsonpaw, nodding to him._

_“And you, Crimsonpaw, will make a fine warrior someday.”_

 

 

**“Let the gathering commence!”**

Bumblestar’s booming voice tears Owlflight away from their thoughts, their body visibly jolting from the shock. They feel their fur standing on end, quickly running their tongue over their shoulders to flatten it.

_For Starclan’s sake, Owlflight, get it together,_ they thought, hoping that the other deputies and their leader did not notice them, _now isn’t the time for reminiscing._

“I suppose I shall start,” Bumblestar lets out a hearty purr, his chest rumbling as he sits up straighter. “Prey runs well in Treeclan, all of our cats have full bellies and positive attitudes for the season to come.” Yowls of approval rip through the Treeclan cats, as Bumblestar raises the tip of his tail to silence them momentarily. “We even welcome a new medicine cat apprentice, Petalpaw.”

“Petalpaw! Petalpaw!”

The yowls of the Treeclan cats continue as they cry out the newly annointed apprentice’s name. Owlflight turns to glance at the medicine cats, to see the small cream cat’s fur looking hot with embarrassment. Her mentor, Frogthroat, only placed the tip of his tail on their shoulder reassuringly.

“If that is all from you, Bumblestar, I would like to go next,” Sharpstar calmly states after the noise had died down, eyeing the Treeclan leader.

“Be my guest.”

“Thank you,” Sharpstar clears his throat, “Prey is also running well in Meadowclan, and we welcome a new warrior this Newleaf. Kestrelflight is currently sitting vigil tonight.” Cries of approval rip through the Meadowclan cats. “We expect nothing but good things this season.”

Sunstar barks out a laugh, turning to eye the Meadowclan leader. Sharpstar’s eyes flick towards the Stoneclan leader, flattening his ears. He opens his mouth to retort, but does not get the chance as Sunstar begins to speak.

“Stoneclan is doing extremely well this Newleaf. Prey runs well, and with the earth coming back to life around us, I welcomed the life of my kit being born a few sunhighs past.” Icemask, the Stoneclan deputy, leads the clan in congratulating their leader. Owlflight nearly jumps out of their skin again at the sudden outburst from the deputy next to them.

“Newleaf means new beginnings, and we have plans to expand our territory a bit further west.”

“Directly west of you is _Treeclan_ territory, Sunstar,” Bumblestar’s voice a breathy hiss, “you aren’t planning on moving onto Treeclan territory, are you?” Growls and hisses sound through the Treeclan cats.

Sunstar doesn’t respond, only chuckles as he casts a glance towards the older leader. “What do you think, Bumblestar?”

Bumblestar’s muscles tense, his claws unsheathed as he hisses at the Stoneclan leader. Sunstar unsheathes his claws, but all attention is drawn to the Marshclan leader when he chuckles.

“If you don’t mind, I’d like to get back to the gathering,” his voice is calm, a hint of an amused purr in his voice.

Owlflight felt sick hearing it.

“Newleaf brings good things to Marshclan; prey is running well and our warriors are strong,” he states rather cooly, glancing down at Owlflight at the base of the Great Oak.

“We have anointed Owlflight as our new deputy,” Marshclan was quiet, no cries of encouragement or approval, “after the death of Greencloud by a Meadowclan patrol.” Crimsonstar’s voice dropped to a dangerous hiss, flattening his ears as he glares at Sharpstar. Only a handful of Marshclan cats cried out this time, and they were all growls and hisses at the leader of Meadowclan.

“You were trying to take prey from our territory,” Sharpstar replies cooly, “you left us no choice, Crimsonstar.”

Owlflight could hear the growl rising in Crimsonstar’s throat, and their fur prickled with anxiety. _Oh, Starclan, please! Keep the peace at the gathering! We can’t afford to take the needless lives of other cats._

“The gathering is over! Treeclan, we are headed home!” Bumblestar calls for his clan, jumping down from the Great Oak and next to his deputy Stormclaw. The two nod before returning to their clan, leading them out into the brush until they disappeared in the undergrowth.

Owlflight lets out a sigh of relief, unaware until that moment that they were holding their breath.

“Meadowclan will leave as well,” Sharpstar states rather bluntly, jumping down from his place on the Great Oak and joining his clan, before following suit in the opposite direction of Treeclan.

“These leaders are weak,” Sunstar remarks after a moment, his tail lashing with annoyance, “it’s such a pity to see the talent of their warriors wasted on cowards like them.” Crimsonstar only nods.

The two leaders share a look before hopping down from the Great Oak, joining their respective clans.

Crimsonstar walks over towards Owlflight, walking up front with them to lead their clan home. He rests the tip of his tail on their shoulder, and Owlflight gulps. They glance back to see their medicine cat, Bluefeather, giving them a sympathetic look.

“I’m sorry,” she mouths silently, as to make sure Crimsonstar doesn’t hear.

Owlflight nods in understanding, continuing to walk alongside the Marshclan leader.

 

_Oh, Starclan, help us..._


End file.
